Always and Forever
by abhirikafan
Summary: Another DUO based OS. Nothing serious, just a moment framed. Peep into it and review.


_**wqA/N: It is a sequel of "How It All Started". In that one I have shown how the bond between Daya and Abhijeet started. This OS is also based on that early phase of their relationship. It is nothing but a picture of a casual moment of the DUO. Don't know why, I felt an urge to write it - somewhere deep in my heart I loved this one very much. This OS is actually very dear to me. I just hope that you like this one.**_

He was sitting on the sea shore. He was immersed in his thoughts. It was a long day. Sometimes after such tiring day he just comes here and watches the waves touching the sea shore and going back. It is his job that takes the most of his time. Still sometimes it is really needed to get a little more time for your own. Some scattered memories were coming into his mind. His MEMORY! What a joke! Sometimes he really thinks that the word "memory" actually ridicules him! His memory is basically like a clean blackboard. Everything which was written on it is just wiped off. He not only lost his memory but also his identity was lost. Sometimes he thinks himself as the tree whose roots have been cut off! He was looking at the sea blankly. Suddenly a voice broke off the silence-

Voice: ghar jane ka irada nahi hai kya?

Abhijeet turned around and found his friend standing there for him. A smile unknowingly crept on his face. Abhijeet suddenly felt a strange kind of soothe in his heart which he never felt before. He showed him the rock beside him. Daya immediately came and sat on it.

Daya: waise aaj weather kaafi achcha hai, hai na?

Abhijeet smiled and nodded as yes.

Abhijeet: Tu bata tu yaha kaise?

Daya: Woh boss, tum kahi mil nahi raha tha, to socha yehi honge -

Abhijeet: (surprised) Tujhe kaise pata chala ke main yehi rahunga?

Daya: (sweetly)Main manta hun ke tum mujhse bada ho, aur mujhe achchi tarah se samjh jate ho, shayad mujhse bhi zyada, par iska matlab yeh to nahi ke sirf tumhe hi samjhne ka haq hai!

Abhijeet was looking at Daya surprisingly. Actually he never knew when he became so close to him!

Daya: Ab tum mujhe aise ghoor kyu rahe ho?

Abhijeet: main bas yehi soch rahi thi, ke pata hi nahi chala kab mere zindegi ke panno pr ek chehra aise bas gaya!

Daya: Ek baat puchu Abhi?

Abhijeet: kya baat hai? tu mujhse kuch bhi puch sakta hai, aise kyu bol raha hai?

Daya: Tum abhi bhi kyun khud ko itna akela samjhte ho, haan?

Abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart. He looked at Daya. And suddenly he realized, how far he had come from that dreadful loneliness! Now he knows whatever may be the situation, there will be a hand to give him company - always! A drop of tear slipped from his eyes. He closed his eyes, and right at that moment he felt a warm touch on his shoulder.

Abhijeet: (whisper) Thank you Daya - for everything, for every moment -

Daya: Abhi, please yaar, mujhe aise thanks to mat bolo!

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya, kabhi kabhi yeh "thanks" bhi dil se nikalte hai, pata hai tujhe?

Suddenly Abhijeet noticed that it's becoming very cold and windy there and Daya is wearing only a cotton shirt.

Abhijeet: (alert) Arre Daya, chal abhi ghar chal

Daya: (confused) Haan? abhi abhi to batein kar rahe the! yeh tumhe achanak se ho kya gaya!

Abhijeet: Tu chal abhi, tujhe phir se bukhar ho jayega! yaha thand kaafi badh gayi, chal tu abhi ke abhi -

He stood up and started to pull Daya's hand.

Daya: Boss, tum bhi na! Main bachcha hun kya? itni si hawa me baithne se kisiko bukhar ho jata hai!

Abhijeet: Dekh Daya, mujhe gussa mat dila! kaha na, ghar chalte hai -

Daya: Yeh tumhara gussa humesha naak pe kyu chada hua rehta hai?

Abhijeet: Tu chalta hai ya nahi?

Daya hopelessly stood up and followed Abhijeet towards their home.

_**After a few hours:**_

They have just finished their dinner. They were still on dining table.

Daya: Waise Abhi, tum shaadi kab kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet was drinking water right at that moment. With this sudden attack of Daya he started coughing instantly. Daya rushed towards him and patted his head.

Daya: Sambhalke Abhi! Dheere - dheere -

Abhijeet: (with effort) Marwaoge kya?

Daya: (innocently) Arre! maine kya kia?

Abhijeet: Yeh achanak se Shaadi ka bhoot kaha se tapak padi, haan?

Daya: (laughing) Acha acha acha- woh - (laughed hysterically)

Abhijeet: (confused) Oye! tu pagal to nahi ho gaya! Isme itni hasnewali kya baat hai?

Daya: woh kya hai na Boss, main tumhare haath ke bana hua yeh same cheese kha kha ke bore ho gaya hu! Bhabi aa jaye to kuch acha khane ko mil jayega!

Abhijeet: DAYAAAAA- AAJ TUJHE KOI NAHI BACHA SAKTA-

Daya ran, and Abhijeet followed him. They both were running all over the room just like two school kids. Finally they sat on the sofa. Both of them were panting badly. But both of them had smile on their faces. After a few minutes of silence Daya broke it.

Daya: Agar uss din tum nahi ate Abhijeet to hamare zidegi kuch aur hi hota, hai na?

Abhijeet: Nahi Daya, agar uss din nahi to kisi na kisi din yeh hona hi tha! Hamara dosti koi ittefaq nahi, humara destiny hai. hume milna hi tha-

The way Abhijeet said these words mesmerized Daya. He silently thanked God for giving him Abhijeet - his brother - his friend! His gaze towards Abhijeet clearly showed him his mind. Abhijeet came near him and held his hands just to assure him that they won't be alone again - never in their life.

"_**The language of friendship is not words but meanings**_"

"_**Friends are the Family you choose**_"


End file.
